The Incredibles
The Incredibles is the sixth Disney/Pixar feature film, produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Buena Vista Distribution in the US on November 5, 2004. The movie is about a family of superheroes. The Incredibles is the first Pixar movie to feature an entirely human cast of characters. It was released in a two-disc DVD in the U.S. on March 15, 2005. According to the Internet Movie Database, it was the highest-selling DVD of 2005, with 17.18 million copies sold. The film and its video-game adaption were both left with a cliffhanger that a follow up video-game sequel was produced, The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer. Besides the video game sequel, a comic book series was also produced, which is being published by BOOM! Studios. And an additional game for Windows and Mac OS X called The Incredibles: When Danger Calls was released two days before the film. Also, a video game for Kinect on Xbox 360 called Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure has been made and includes The Incredibles, Ratatouille, Up, Toy Story and Cars. Plot The film is set in a 60s-esque alternate universe where superheroes, also known to the public community as "Supers", are renowned and commended for their heroic deeds worldwide, allowing them the luxuries of a Golden Age. One particular superhero who truly lives in this age is the super-strong Mr. Incredible, engaged to the lovely and dexterious Elastigirl and best friends with the cryokinetic Frozone. While driving to his wedding with Elastigirl, Mr. Incredible experiences an otherwise routine day of fighting crime and saving lives, including rescuing a man from falling off a building and stopping a train from falling off its track (though, in a deleted scene, Syndrome says that it's against the law for supers to marry and have kids). In addition to confronting an infamous member of his rogues' gallery Bomb Voyage, Mr. Incredible must deal with the intrusion of his self-proclaimed #1 fan, Buddy Pine, who tries to impose himself as Mr. Incredible's sidekick, "IncrediBoy". Constantly frustrated by his presence, Mr. Incredible coldly rebuffs him each and every time he appears. After he gets married, Mr. Incredible faces a series of lawsuits: the man he saved from falling off a building was trying to commit suicide and is suing for the hinderance of such, while the victims of the train rescue are suing for the injuries they have sustained (even though they might have died had it not been for Mr. Incredible's intervention). These lawsuits have inspired the gullible and ungrateful masses across the world to sue Supers everywhere for the "annoyances" they create while fighting crime. With the suits costing the government millions of dollars, the government sponsors a witness protection program in exchange for the promise to stop all superhero work, thus seeing the end of the Golden Age of Supers. Fifteen years later, Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl have settled into relatively normal lives. Now known by their secret identities, Bob and Helen Parr, they have a house in the suburbs and are raising three kids: 13-year-old tomboy daughter Violet, 10-year-old son Dashiell ("Dash"), and infant son Jack-Jack. Like their parents, Violet and Dash have their own powers; Violet can turn invisible and create force fields, while Dash can run at breakneck speeds; it seems as if Jack-Jack is a normal baby without powers. Bob is overweight and frustrated with the drudgery of his job as a claims adjuster for a corrupt insurance company called Insuracare and secretly helps deserving clients to find loopholes to get their payments. He dreams of returning back to his glory days of superheroism, going so far as to moonlight as a crimefighter by listening to a police scanner every Wednesdays, with his friend Frozone, known now as Lucius Best, claiming to their wives that they're going bowling, though Lucius actually wants to go. They have discovered that another former superhero named Gazerbeam has had trouble adjusting to civilian life like Bob does, and is now missing. They go to save people from a burning building but the heat is to much for Lucius to put out with his powers. They accidentally run into the nearby jewelry store, where the security guard assumes they are robbers; Lucius freezes him with the water from the nearby dispenser. When Helen finds out about Bob's nighttime escapades, it causes an argument; Bob hates having to hide their gifts, and wants to return to the heroics of the old days, while Helen is concerned about keeping the family together and not having to start over again by going into hiding in a brand new location. Eventually Mr. Huph, Bob's miserly boss, suspects Bob is helping clients and reprimands him. During the lecture, Bob notices a person being mugged in the street. Mr. Huph stops Bob from going to the victim's aid, threatening to fire him, and the mugger escapes. When Huph smugly begins lecturing again, Bob, furious with his boss's insensitivity, grabs him by the neck and hurls him through several office walls. Huph is hospitalized and Bob is fired. Normally the government agent and Bob's old friend Rick Dicker would cover such an incident by paying to keep the company quiet, relocating his family, and erasing memories of the incident, but since it is costing too much money for the government, Dicker can no longer help Bob. While Bob is trying to figure out how to tell Helen about his accident, Mirage, a mysterious yet beautiful and sexy agent, contacts him and offers highly-paid work: subduing a renegade robot, the Omnidroid 08, on Nomanisan, an uncharted volcanic island. Bob takes the assignment, telling Helen that he is attending a conference out of town, hiding both the loss of his job and the renewal of hero work. Bob defeats the Omnidroid, and with the hefty reward he begins to lead a much happier life with his family. However, he has slightly damaged his supersuit from the battle, and takes it to its designer, the flamboyant Edna Mode, for repairs. Edna also offers to create a brand-new suit for him and he accepts but, unbeknownst to him, she also creates suits for his entire family. Two months later, Mirage calls Bob with a new assignment. Helen overhears the call, but does not realize its full implications or content and begins to have suspicions of an affair, though she nervously keeps it to herself. When Bob returns to the island, he discovers it is a trap as he is ambushed and defeated by an improved version of the Omnidroid prototype robot, Omnidroid v.X9. He discovers that his anonymous employer is Buddy Pine, having become a psychotic and incredibly wealthy weapons designer named Syndrome. Embittered by constant rejection from his former idol, he made a fortune in high-tech weapons technology. He then invented the Omnidroid, a robot designed to kill Supers. Bob manages to escape from Syndrome and discovers Gazerbeam's remains. He infiltrates Syndrome's base and gets beyond the wall of lava to his main computer. Typing in the password "Kronos", he had access to all of Syndrome's files. He learns that Syndrome has killed many of his superhero friends in the process of developing the Omnidroid (though many survived or haven't been located), and is now planning on unleashing the robot into the city of Metroville where it will cause mass destruction, with only Syndrome able to stop it. Back at home, Helen notices that Bob's old super suit has recently been repaired. She visits Edna and learns that he has resumed superhero work behind her back. With a call to Insuracare she also realizes that Bob has been fired. Edna has also created super suits for Helen and the children, and advises her to take control of the situation. Helen activates the homing device Edna built into Bob's super suit, which inadvertently reveals his location to both her and Syndrome (who recaptures him). She heads for the island in a jet plane, on which Violet and Dash have stowed away, after leaving Jack-Jack at home with a babysitter, Kari. Syndrome, meanwhile, tortures Bob for information and launches a missile attack against Helen's airplane. Helen and the kids manage to escape unharmed, and swim to the island, though everyone on the island believes they are killed. Bob grabs Mirage and threatens to kill her unless Syndrome frees him; Syndrome calls this bluff, and Bob releases her unharmed, remaining Syndrome's prisoner. Mirage is furious at Syndrome for calling his bluff and says next time he gambles, he should bet his own life. While Helen infiltrates Syndrome's base, the new and improved Omnidroid v.10 is launched on a rocket towards its target, Metroville. In Syndrome's base, a grateful Mirage secretly frees Bob just before Helen. The two superheroes rush to find their children, who are fighting off Syndrome’s henchmen. A battle ensues, wherein the family co-operates to defeat their attackers. However, Syndrome arrives and captures the Incredibles using his zero-point energy fields. Syndrome then explains his plan: to save Metroville from his own Omnidroid and thereby become a hero. He later intends to sell his gadgets to the world, making everyone super, for "when everyone is super, no one will be," impling that he may kill them off as well. He then leaves the Incredibles in an energy prison. Violet’s force fields allow them to escape, however. With Mirage’s help, they depart for the mainland after Syndrome with a rocket. In Metroville, Syndrome attempts to stop the Omnidroid's destructive rampage, but the robot figures out the nature of his remote control and knocks him unconscious. The Incredibles and Frozone fight the robot. Bob realizes that the only way to defeat the Omnidroid is on the inside like he did the last time and has his family use the remote for one of the arms to activate it, allowing him to throw it at the robot, defeating it. The town applauds them for their achievements; the possibility of superheroes coming out of hiding is mentioned. Syndrome wakes up to find that the Incredibles have stolen his glory. Rick Dicker drives the Incredibles home, telling them that they've frozen Syndrome's assets. Helen listens to the messages left by Kari and learn that a replacement came over, so they hurry to their house only to find that Syndrome is kidnapping Jack-Jack, intending to raise him as his sidekick, in return for his future being taken away. As Syndrome attempts to fly up to his jet using his rocket boots, Jack-Jack suddenly reveals his super powers by transforming into fire, metal, and then an imp-like monster. Syndrome drops Jack-Jack, who is caught by Helen, and attempts to flee. Bob, however, remembers Edna's point of how supers have died thanks to their capes and hurls the family car into the jet; Syndrome is knocked into the turbine and his cape is caught in the engine and pulls him in. Violet then protects the family from the raining flames and debris as the jet explodes, much to the amazement of their young neighbor. Three months later, the family is much happier; even Bob is content with their civilian life. Dash is running in a track meet; he carefully controls his use of super-speed and finishes in second place. Violet, who formerly felt alienated to the point of using her hair to hide her face, is found with her hair pulled back and successfully asking Tony Rydinger for a date to the movies. As they walk out of the sports complex, a new villain, The Underminer, rises from the ground and declares "war on peace and happiness.” The family members, including Jack-Jack, put on their masks and prepare to fight. Voice Cast *Craig T. Nelson: Bob Parr (Mr. Incredible) *Holly Hunter: Helen Parr (Elastigirl) *Sarah Vowell: Violet Parr *Spencer Fox: Dash Parr (The Dash) *Jason Lee: Syndrome (Buddy Pine, A.K.A. "IncrediBoy") *Brad Bird: Edna Mode *Samuel L. Jackson: Frozone (Lucius Best) *Elizabeth Peña: Mirage *John Ratzenberger: The Underminer *Wallace Shawn: Gilbert Huph *Frank Thomas: Frank *Ollie Johnston: Ollie Production It was written and directed by Brad Bird, who was best known for directing the critically-acclaimed 2-D animated movie The Iron Giant, ''as well as being a director on the popular sitcom, ''The Simpsons. The Incredibles was originally developed as a traditionally-animated movie for Warner Bros., but after the studio shut down its animation division, Bird moved to Pixar and took the story with him. He and John Lasseter had been close friends since their days at CalArts. Reception Critical The Incredibles received near-universal critical acclaim, receiving a 97% "Certified Fresh" rating at Rotten Tomatoes which made the movie the fifteenth greatest action film of all time and the only one of Top 20 with more than 100 reviews. Box Office Despite concerns that the film would receive underwhelming results,16 the film grossed $70,467,623 in its opening weekend from 7,600 screens at 3,933 theaters, averaging $17,917 per theater or $9,272 per screen, the highest opening weekend gross for a Pixar film. However the record was later broken in 2010 by Toy Story 3. Awards The film won the Academy Award in 2005 for Best Animated Feature (the second Pixar feature film to do so) as well as Best Achievement in Sound Editing. It also received nominations for Best Original Screenplay (for writer/director Brad Bird) and Best Achievement in Sound, but did not win. Rating This film was rated PG, the first for a Pixar film. The second PG rated film was Up. However, in the United Kingdom, it was rated U. 2-disc Collector's Edition The 2-disc collector's edition of The Incredibles included many special features, such as Incredi-Blunders; which were bloopers from certain scenes of the movie, Top Secret NSA files of the Supers, and ''Mr. Incredible and Pals''. Mr. Incredible and Pals was not animated; it only had pictures with moving mouths. It featured Mr. Incredible, Frozone, and a rabbit called Mr. Skipperdoo solving a crime commited by Lady Lightbug: an insect type villain who stole a section of the bridge from the city. Another version of the short had commentary from Lucius and Bob. During the short, Bob was saying how it was a good cartoon for kids, while Lucius was complaining how the cartoon made his skin white instead of black. Associated short films The video/DVD release also features an additional short called Jack-Jack Attack. It depicts the off-screen details of Kari McKeen's "very weird" night caring for Jack-Jack. It also featured a short called ''Mr. Incredible and Pals'', which was not animated, but did have moving mouths for the characters. Sequel In 2004, when Disney owned sequel rights, they announced plans to make sequels for The Incredibles and Finding Nemo without Pixar involvement. Those plans were subsequently scrapped. When Disney acquired Pixar in 2006, the expectation was that Pixar would create more sequels and bankable franchises. Director Brad Bird stated in 2007 that he's open to the idea of an Incredibles 2 if he comes up with an idea superior to the original film. Bird says, "I have pieces that I think are good, but I don't have them all together."Bird on Toy Story 3 & Incredibles 2 On April 26, 2011, John Lasseter confirmed there's actually no work on a sequel to The Incredibles. As he said: "We love The Incredibles. We love those characters and love that world too, but there's nothing in the works right now."Pixar Update on Potential Incredibles Sequel and Brave In November 2011, Brad Bird stated: "To say that I've had trouble up with a story is to say that sequel has been my pursuit. I haven't really been pursuing that. I've told them that I'm not really friendly to have someone else take away my child. I would like to think that I have several good ideas that could be incorporated into a next Incredibles, but I don't have a whole movie yet, and the last thing I want to do is do it just because it would open big, or something like that. I want to do it because I have something that will be as good or better than the original. Toy Story 2 was, to me, a perfect sequel, because it absolutely respected the first film but found new places to go without selling out its characters. So if I could come up with an idea that is to Incredibles that Toy Story 2 is to Toy Story, I would do it in a second."Finally Pixar is Considering an 'Incredibles' Sequel On May 16, 2013, Brad Bird said: "I have been thinking about it. People think that I have not been, but I have. Because I love those characters and love that world. I am stroking my chin and scratching my head. I have many, many elements that I think would work really well in another Incredibles film, and if I can get ‘em to click all together, I would probably wanna do that. I like the idea of moving a little more quickly in films. I’m looking for ways to accelerate the pace a little bit and figure out a way to keep creative control over these movies to a level where I’m comfortable with the end result but also speed them up a bit and make more of them. I have many different films I wanna make. It’s like a big airplane hangar and I have different projects on the floor; half-assembled in my brain. I’m interested in all of them. You kind of have to move on the ones people are willing to pay for and the ones you’re most excited about."Brad Bird Talks Sequel to The Incredibles and Turning Down Star WarsBrad Bird on 'Incredibles' Sequel: 'I Would Probably Wanna Do That' (Q&A) At the Disney shareholders meeting in March of 2014, Disney CEO and chairman Bob Iger confirmed that Pixar is in pre-production on a third Cars film and another The Incredibles film, with Bird returning as writer.Disney Plans Third ‘Cars,’ ‘The Incredibles 2′ A sequel video game called The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer, which takes place after the events of the film, was released in 2005. And in 2012, a video game for Kinect on Xbox 360 called Kinect Rush: A Disney/Pixar Adventure was released and features additional stories from The Incredibles, Up, Ratatouille, Toy Story and Cars, with the player's character interacting with the Pixar characters. Also, Disney Infinity, released in 2013, includes The Incredibles, and has an alternate ending. On March 18, Pixar comformed that they will be making an 'Incredibles 2' along with 'Cars 3'. It is not conformed wheather or not Brad Bird would be returning for the sequel. Trailers One Pixar tradition is to create trailers for their films that do not contain footage from the released film. Trailers for this film include: *An out-of-shape Mr. Incredible struggles to get his belt on (hence, none of the Incredible Family members wear a belt in the film, and instead sport elastic waist straps). File:The_Incredibles_(2004)_-_Blu-Ray_Trailer|Blu-ray Trailer File:The_Incredibles_Blu-ray_Release_(2004)_-_New_Nomanisan_Trailer|New Nomanisan Blu-ray Trailer Gallery Posters Incredibles.jpg|Teaser poster #1 Incredibles ver2.jpg|Teaser poster #2 Movie poster the incredibles.jpg|Teaser poster #3 Incredibles ver3.jpg|French poster #1 Incredibles ver4.jpg|French poster #2 Incredibles ver13.jpg|French poster #3 Incredibles ver6.jpg|Mr. Incredible promo poster #1 Incredibles ver20.jpg|Mr. Incredible promo poster #2 Incredibles ver7.jpg|Frozone promo poster #1 Incredibles ver14.jpg|Elastigirl promo poster #2 Incredibles ver15.jpg|Violet promo poster Incredibles ver16.jpg|Syndrome promo poster Incredibles ver17.jpg|Edna promo poster Incredibles ver18.jpg|Dash promo poster Incredibles ver8.jpg|Elastigrl promo poster #1 Incredibles ver19.jpg|Frozone promo poster #2 Incredibles ver21 xlg.jpg|UK Empire Dad promo poster Incredibles ver22 xlg.jpg|UK Empire Super Dad promo poster Incredibles ver23 xlg.jpg|UK Empire Mum promo poster Incredibles ver24 xlg.jpg|UK Empire Super Mum promo poster Incredibles ver25 xlg.jpg|UK Empire Kids promo poster Incredibles ver26 xlg.jpg|UK Empire Super Kids promo poster Incredibles ver27 xlg.jpg|UK Empire Frozone promo poster Incredibles ver9 xlg.jpg|Final poster Character Images Mr_incredible.jpg|link=Bob Parr Helen_Parr.jpg|link=Helen Parr Violet2.jpg|link=Violet Parr Dash2.jpg|link=Dash Parr Jack-Jack.jpg|link=Jack-Jack Parr Frozone2.jpg|link=Lucius Best Syndrome.jpg|link=Buddy Pine Edna_mode2.jpg|link=Edna Mode Clips File:The_Incredibles_Blu-ray_Release_(2004)_-_Clip_Engage|Engage File:The_Incredibles_Blu-ray_Release_(2004)_-_Clip_Fighting_Back_2|Fighting Back File:The_Incredibles_Blu-ray_Release_(2004)_-_Clip_Convincing_Edna|Convincing Edna File:The_Incredibles_Blu-ray_Release_(2004)_-_Clip_Fighting_the_Robot_2|Fighting the Robot File:The_Incredibles_Blu-ray_Release_(2004)_-_Clip_Violets_Forcefield|Violet's Forcefield File:The_Incredibles_Blu-ray_Release_(2004)_-_Clip_Edna%27s_Peptalk|Edna's Peptalk File:The_Incredibles_Blu-ray_Release_(2004)_-_Clip_Plane_Crash|Plane Crash File:The_Incredibles_Blu-ray_Release_(2004)_-_Clip_Where%27s_My_Super_Suit|Where's my Super Suit File:The_Incredibles_Blu-ray_Release_(2004)_-_Clip_Your_Biggest_Fan|Your Biggest Fan Featurettes File:The_Incredibles_Blu-ray_Release_(2004)_-_Bonus_Clip_Put_It_In_Context|Put It In Context File:The_Incredibles_Blu-ray_Release_(2004)_-_Bonus_Clip_Kind_of_Looks_Like_You_2|Kind of Looks Like You File:The_Incredibles_Blu-ray_Release_(2004)_-_Bonus_Clip_Studio_Stories_Gary%27s_Birthday|Studio Stories: Gary's Birthday File:The_Incredibles_Blu-ray_Release_(2004)_-_Bonus_Clip_Jack-Jack_Attack_Explodes_2|Jack-Jack Explodes References he:משפחת סופר על Category:The Incredibles Category:Movies